Perfectly Secret
by Abbydoodle23
Summary: Inside Stars Hollow lies the perfect family of Lorelai and Rory. When they disappear for a year and come back with a baby, many problems arrive that aren't solved. However, when one Jess Mariano comes to town, can these secrets be kept? Lit and Java. T.


**Perfectly Secret**

**A/N:** So, a new story that I randomly thought of. It doesn't really go along with the series at all, and the major parts of it took place before this story even started. Before any of you get started, I HATE Dean. So, please don't think that it's _that _kind of fic. It's a Lit fic. Just so we're clear… Okay, I'll stop rambling now. Please give this story a chance-it'll be from the point of view of Rory, Lorelai, and Jess after this, not well… I'm not quite sure what to call this view by an outside source. So, read on! ( And remember, this is only the horrible Prequel that just had to be made.)

_I own nothing except for maybe this story plotline, Annie, and the iPod that is currently inspiring me at this moment. Gilmore Girls may rock, but I had nothing to do with that._

**Chapter 1: Prequel**

All over the world, there are seemingly "perfect" communities. The families in them just seem to have the perfect lives. The United States of America is despised by other countries because they think that we think that we're perfect. In Connecticut, a seemingly simple and sometimes forgotten state in the North East, there lies a town. It is just about 30 minutes away from the city of Hartford, the capital. This town is anything but a city though. It is a close community full of eccentric people. They all seem to lead perfect lives. This town contains no more than 10,000 people in it, making them all pretty close to each other. Everybody knows everybody's' business. Or, it seems that way.

In one house, just a little bit away from the center of town, lives a family of three (With a fourth soon joining). Their names are Lorelai, Lorelai, and Lorelai. Or Lorelai, Rory, and Annie as they are usually known. It all started with Lorelai, the rebellious child.

She lived in a mansion in Hartford, and her family was considered one of the Hartford Elite, or the one of the richest families there. They had money and liked to flaunt it. But, Lorelai didn't like to. She didn't like her life that seemed to have been planned without her consent. She got pregnant at 16, and ended up being the biggest scandal of the decade. The father, Christopher, didn't seem like the best choice for a husband, so Lorelai skipped out of town at age 17 with a young baby. She moved to Stars Hollow and began her new life there with baby Rory.

Rory grew up as a normal child. She was polite, nice, and had an extremely bright mind. Her future seemed perfect. She even had a boyfriend for a few months until her moved away. Her mother also had a boyfriend, the local diner owner, Luke. Close to the end of 8th grade, before said boyfriend moved, Rory was accepted into the prestigious school of Chilton for her high school years, a school that would help her on her way to Harvard. A few days before her scheduled start of Chilton however, Lorelai and Rory up and left. They said that Rory would be homeschooled for a year as they traveled the world. Not many people understood this sudden move, but, Lorelai and Rory disappeared for about a year. When they returned, it was no longer just the two of them, but a third had joined as well; a baby to be precise.

The town's gossip mill was buzzing. It was obvious who the baby belonged to. Once Luke found out about the gossip, he went right over to the Gilmore's to ask if this was true. Was he a father? The revelation was followed by a series of other questions;

"Why did you run?"

"I'm not sure."

"Where have you been?"

"Traveling."

"Were you going to tell me?"

"Didn't I just?"

"What's her name?"

"Lorelai Anne-Annie."

"How old is she?"

"5 months old."

But, Lorelai and Luke did get back together to raise this baby along with Rory, who would be soon starting her sophomore year at Chilton. They seemed to be just another perfect family in this community of perfect families. But, little did the town know, the secrets that the mother and older daughter hold together.

**A/N:** Okay, I know that this was a pretty crappy promo, or prequel, but that isn't how the actual story is going to be written. That's just, well, how it played out in my head. I've been toying with the idea of this story for a while now. It just kind of hit me. I couldn't get it out of my head. I'll try and make every chapter _at least_ three times as long as this one. It's become my pet peeve when people write like, 200 word chapters. This was just the prequel, which is why it's short. So, if this story sounds interesting, please tell me. I'm not sure whether or not I should continue on yet. So, should I? Please review.

Oh right, haha, this is the summary of the story:

Lorelai and Rory have always been best friends. They're always been there for each other for everything. They know everything about each other. The town thinks that they are just the best mother and daughter pair. Friends first, parents second. That's their rules with each other. So, it's not surprising when Lorelai ends up harboring a secret for Rory. Nobody really knows the reason for their sudden absence when Rory was 15. It seems that they weren't really traveling the world after all. But, the town doesn't know this. They only know that they left the two of them, and came back with a baby. Had Lorelai run again from Luke? That's what it seemed. So, when a certain Jess Mariano comes to town, all chaos breaks loose. He is beset with Rory, but she wants nothing to do with him. But, all the sudden, secrets come flowing out of the Rory and Lorelai, and when he finally finds out the reason for her to be so guarded, Lorelai and Rory's lives will never be the same!

(Yeah, that was a pretty bad summary too, but Jess will be in this story! If you want me to continue on, please tell me, because I'm still battling with myself.) Bye for now my fellow people…


End file.
